


I Have A What Now?!

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Deadpool got a skin in fortnite and nobody has made a fanfic about it, Gen, so thats what i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Deadpool finds out he has a skin in fortnite.Short but sweet, not really any plot.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Kudos: 25





	I Have A What Now?!

**Author's Note:**

> You can see this as SpideyPool if you want but there really is nothing to it.  
> I'm surprised nobody has mentioned the while fortnite thing though.

“Oh my God! It’s Deadpool!” A twelve-year-old boy yelled and pointed at said mercenary. The two spandex-clad men were sitting in the edge of an apartment building, Spider-Man and Deadpool stuffing their faces full of tacos. 

  
It wasn’t long until a crowd formed around them and children and their parents surrounded the two chanting things like: 

  
“Sign my T-Shirt!”

  
“Can I get a selfie?” 

  
And, the most concerning:

  
“I’d pay you to kill me!”

  
Wade looked at Peter who simply shrugged and jumped off the rooftop landing in a squat near the crowd. Wade followed his movement, landing with a superhero landing and shattered kneecaps. 

  
“So why have I suddenly got a bunch of nine-year-old fans?” Wade asked while signing multiple books. 

  
“You’re my favourite super-hero, Deadpool!” a six year old boy said while looking up at him. That was what got Wade panicking.

  
“Spidey?” Peter looked up at the calling off his name and immediately went to the merc's side. 

  
“What do you need ‘Pool?” he asked, voice leaking concern.

  
“Why is there a kid saying I’m his favourite superhero! I’m an anti-hero! It’s what I do!” Peter shrugged.

  
“You don’t know?” From the way he was given no answer Peter continued, “You got a skin in Fortnite, of course you’re gonna get fans.”

  
“I have a what now? That’s so cool! Show me! Show me! Show me!” he made grabby hands for Peter's phone and searched it up. His ecstatic expression quickly turned into one of disgust.

  
“Eww! This is totally not accurate! The mask eyes are too small and the black outlines are too big! Not to mention how the shade of red is disgusting! They had one job!” he complained. 

  
His numerous fans continued chanting so he fired up his teleportation device, grabbed Spidey and left.

  
“Do you think I could get a collab with Ninja?”


End file.
